


Dance Macabre

by simonxriley



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Roach just wants to make sure his husband is alright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: The night before Ghost, Roach and a few others storm Makarov’s safe house on the Georgian-Russian border, Ghost has a feeling he can’t shake.





	Dance Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add this to my ‘Strike Back’ fic, since this was only going to be a one-shot but now it’ll be a short 2, maybe 3 chapter fic. I also haven’t written anything for these two since like April so I apologize if it’s a little ooc and it’s an already established relationship between Ghost & Roach. The idea for this fic came from the song ‘Dance Macabre’ by Ghost. Hope you enjoy!

Ghost was lying in his bed in the dark, looking up at the ceiling. The silence that was usually a blessing to him, was now unnerving. Tomorrow was the day Roach, him and a few others were gonna storm Makarov's safe house. He hoped the bastard would be there so they could end this war, deep down he knew that wouldn't happen. It would just be another wild goose chase. 

He sighed and placed his arms behind his head. On any given normal day for him, he would be delighted about going out on a mission. Staying on the base for too long made him agitated. And it didn't help when the other men got riled up cause of it too. This time he felt, different. There's a constant knot in the pit of stomach and an unknown voice screaming at him. Yet he can't hear what the voice is saying. 

Ghost tried to shake the feeling out of his body and turned on his side. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his mind and body. He needed to sleep or he would be more of a liability than help during the mission. And he couldn't let the men down, especially Roach. Besides the constant tossing and turning, the ticking of his clock and the distant hoot of an owl was driving him mad. 

"Oh bloody hell." He whispered and slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. He was trying his best as to not wake the sleeping man beside him. He hasn't had a night like this since his first mission after he was reinstated. Going after Roba alone for so long, he almost forgot how to work well with other people, as a team. 

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. There was no point in trying to fall back to sleep, so he grabbed the pair of pants from the back of the chair and quietly slide them on. Then he sat back down in the chair to put his boots back on. He didn't even bother lacing them. He just threw them on, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. 

The rec-room was his normal destination when he couldn't sleep. He would pour himself a cup of coffee, sit on the couch and read a book until his eyes couldn't stay opened any longer. Only this time, he saw the light was on and that mean't someone else was up. He scoffed and decided to head outside. He wasn't in the mood for company and whoever else was up would just add to his agitation. 

When he opened the door leading outside he was hit by the coolness of the night air. Letting the door slam behind him, not caring if he woke anybody or not. He walked a little ways away and sat on the ground. The full moon peaked through the tree tops, the glow of the moon shining down on him. He just wanted to sleep, not be outside in the middle of the god forsaken night. 

He plucked at the grass at his side. It took his mind off of his current state. Then he heard someone sit down next to him, he was gonna tell them to bugger off until he heard that voice he's come to know so well. 

"Simon, are you okay?" Roach placed a hand on his shoulder and silently prayed he wouldn't try and push him away. 

"I'm fine. Can't sleep, decided to come out here." He didn't turn to face him, just kept plucking at the ground. 

Roach could tell something was wrong, very wrong. Being with the man for so long, he quickly picked up on his cues. If he was distancing himself and giving short answers, then he knew it was a mental problem. He slowly moved closer to the man and linked their arms together. He was expecting Ghost to pull away, but to his surprise, he didn't. However he did turned to face him and plant a firm kiss on his lips. When Ghost pulled away Roach could tell there was something telling in his eyes. 

"Simon, please talk to me." He placed his other hand on top of his. The look in his eyes were unnerving. He just wanted to help. 

"It's this feeling I can't bloody shake. A-and this voice in my head screaming at me, only I can't understand what it's saying." He stared at the ground while he told him. He had a feeling what it might be and he hated it. It felt like goodbye, like this would be the last night him and Roach would ever be together. 

The more unnerving thing is he didn't know what that mean't. Was he going to die? Was Roach? or were both of them not making it back and why? He knew he should tell Roach the truth, but he was already a person who worried and he couldn't place that big a burden on to him. Instead he just wanted to spend the rest of the night with the person he loves, whether in the moonlight or lying in bed. 

"What's the feeling you can't shake?" He watched as Ghost took in a deep breath and shake his head. Roached hated seeing him in this much distress. It was heart breaking to him.  
"That's the thing, I don't know. It's just a constant knot in my stomach, it's been there since Soap told us about the mission." His heart started to beat a little faster. He hoped this feeling would last much longer, he needed to be on his A game for tomorrow. 

"It could be nothing. You have had feelings like this before and it ended up being nothing. I think you're anxiety is acting up again. Have you been taking your medication like the doctor prescribed?" Roach scrutinized him a little more. He would do his best to make sure Simon took his medication. He knew it would help him in the long run, but when you're married to a stubborn Lieutenant like Simon "Ghost" Riley, it proved otherwise. 

"Sometimes." Ghost sighed in defeat and started plucking at the grass again. He wasn't looking at Roach, but he knew there was a disappointed look on his face. He didn't think he needed them. He could deal with his anxiety on his own, he didn't need pills to help. Maybe he was wrong about that. 

"Simon, those pills are to help you. No ones going to think you're any less of an amazing soldier if you take something to help you with a mental disorder." He was blaming himself for this. Maybe if he actually checked to see if he was taking the pills instead of just asking him if he did. 

Ghost finally turned his full attention back to Roach. "Can we please not argue tonight Gary? I would rather just spend the rest of the night with you and hope the feeling goes away before we take on Makarov." 

"Okay, I'll postpone it for now. And Simon, we're always together. That's kind of the thing when you're married." He chuckled and smiled at him. That seemed to help ease Ghost.  
"Come on, let's head to bed." 

Roach stood up and was quickly followed by Ghost. They walked in silence back to their room. Ghost didn't know how he managed to get someone as loving and caring as Gary "Roach" Sanderson as his husband. He knew he came with a lot of baggage he wasn't sure a lot of people could handle. Roach has seen him through it all and never though it was too much to handle. He was always there by his side, making sure he was okay. 

They made it back to their room and Roach shut and locked the door. Both of them started shrugging off their clothes and crawl back into bed. Once Ghost was comfortable enough in the small bed, Roach snuggled up next to him. One of his arms wrapped around the younger man and pulled him closer. The feeling of having Roach laying on his chest made the feeling start to slowly fade. 

Maybe Roach was right and it was just his anxiety acting up. He cursed himself for not taking his meds. He hated how stubborn he can be at times, it's done him more harm than good. Roach was the first to fall back asleep, Ghost could hear the faint mumbling of words he does when he's asleep. After some time, his eyes drew heavy. When he stopped fighting, he let himself fall into a deep sleep. Tomorrow they would go after Makarov and hopefully end this war, for good.


End file.
